How to Lose Neji in Ten Days:
by Cali Jayki
Summary: NejiTen Tenten as a journalist working on an article about How to Lose a Man in Ten Days. On the other side... Neji bet with his friends if he can find a girl that will fall in love with him instead of diamonds. Oh no!
1. Tenten's New Article

Sort of **Disclaimer**: Hey! I don't own Naruto! Never ever ever! (Even how I wish **I own Naruto!**)

Summary: (NejiTen) Ten-ten as a journalist working on an article about How to Lose a Man in Ten Days. On the other side... Neji bet with his friends if he can find a girl that will fall in love with him instead of diamonds. Oh no!

Tenten's New Article

Chapter 1

* * *

----Office hours----

Tenten is working on a magazine company and is in-charge of the _How to: _section.

----Tenten and Sakura----

"Done! Hey Sakura, check out my new article. "How to milk a cow:"

"From the sound of it I say change your article."

"How about… "How to pick the right outfit? huh?"

"Neh."

"Um… "How to cut the grass?"

"Just submit your report and see if ma'am approves it."

"Ok"

----Breaktime----

"Hey Sakura… why is Hinata not around?"

"Don't know."

"Let's visit her."

"What makes you think that Hinata was at her house at the moment?"

"Its not like Hinata being absent for no reason."

----Hinata's place----

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

They went in and saw Hinata covered with blankets. Sakura pulled out the blanket and saw Hinata with red nose and teary eyes.

"Oh! Hinata, what happened to you? And why are the tears?" Sakura muttered

Hinata cried louder. (In her thoughts)

"We're your friends right? Come on tell us." Tenten tried to convince Hinata

"Hey Hinata, are you heart broken?" Sakura asked

Hinata nodded

"How can a beautiful girl like you been heartbroken?" said Tenten with a sad speech

"I can't tell them that the boy I like thought that I'm also a boy like him..." Hinata thought

"Um…who let you two get in here? And I'm the only one here at my house."

"The door is open so we decided to come in. hehehe" sweatdrop

"Come on Hinata! Get over it. You need to go to work."

----Outside the coffee shop---- / ----Sakura and Hinata----

"Is it obvious?" Hinata said pointing at her eyes

"Yup but it will be... gone later. I hope." Sakura replied uncertainly

They saw Tenten walking out from the coffee shop carrying tree plastic cups of coffee. (How did she do it? Of course holding a disposable tray!)

----Office Meeting----

"Why are you late?"

"Cause my s-s-so called _boyfriend _dumped me." Hinata explained

"What?"

"A-hem" Tenten coughed

"Yes Tenten?"

"Ma'am its because um… she is helping me on my article about… h-How to um…" Tenten tried to cover her friend up.

"How to Lose a Man in Ten Days! What a great idea! Congratulations Tenten."

Tenten's jaw dropped

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapie. Hope you like it! 

Next chapter: **Set-upped Bet**

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	2. Setupped Bet

Summary: (NejiTen) Ten-ten as a goody-good journalist working on an article about How to Lose a Man in Ten Days. Neji on the other side, is a rich guy who has a diamond company. Neji and his friends bet that if he can find a girl that will fall in love with him instead of diamonds. Oh no!

Set-upped Bet

Chapter 2

The Diamond Company invited the company where Tenten works to a formal party.

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata didn't jump on the buildings , trees or whatsoever for their dress not to be destroyed .

_----Formal_ Party----

Tenten wears a **back-less black dres****s** that reaches to her knee. And sandals that match her clothe.

Sakura wears a single strapped baby pink gown with some pearls on it. And Sandals which have the color of pearls

Hinata on the other side wears a white gown from below her shoulder up to 2 inches below her knee. She wears her white gown with white sandals. (Like a little angel, kawaii!)

"One lucky guy from that building will be chose to accompany me to my article." Tenten said pointing at the building

"Let's just get in already." Sakura suggested

"Sure."

Tenten got a punch from the punch bowl and started talking to her friends.

----Neji's table----

"Our diamond company is a success!" Neji started

"I say you're a good business man and good looking too." His friend Shikamaru said

"How about a bet?" Temari said

"About what?" Neji asked

"I have an idea. How about… if you can find a woman who will fell in love with you instead of your diamonds!" Ino suggested

"And what will we bet on?" Neji asked curiously

"Ask Shikamaru."

"Why me?"

"He's your friend and you're the one who can think of the best thing that we can bet on." Ino explained

"Fine. Let's see… If you win I'll give you my girlfriend."

"Hey!" Temari complained

"Ok fine! I'll give Neji my Silver shop just two streets away from here." Shikamaru said lamely

"Ok and if I lose…--/"

"What will you do? Commit a suicide?"

"Hahahahahaha" they all laughed

"Hey I'm not finish yet!"

"Ok continue…"

"If I lose… I'll shout to everyone um... "

"Why don't you shout to everyone that you have an unrecoverable disease ugh.. cancer or something, and only have a week to live?"

"But... the elders might get angry with me and might even disown me."

"Ok so... shout at the window near your office?"

"What if an employee came to my office and heard me?"

"Well... he'll just tell it to everyone until one of the elders' friend pass by and you know..." Shikamaru said his final words before snoring

"Take the chances will you! Your a fully growned man aren't you?"

"Well its called 'bet' for a reason. Sure."

* * *

Lynchan:Bwahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 'Reverse Psychology' Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhhahaahahaa Bwahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahaah...ha..ha..ha.ha...ha...ha...ha...huh? 

Neji: Enough of that laughing will you!

Lyn-chan: Sure whatever... continue...

* * *

"Well… its worth-it. Are you sure that you'll do that for this stupid bet?"' 

"Of course! I can't afford to lose because when I did, my life is over! And I'm sure win! I'll even let you choose the girl."

"A silver shop to your precious little life... its really worth a try. I'll let Temari choose." Shikamaru answered back after hearing what they said on his half concious mind.

"How about that woman?" Ino suggested pointing to an old fat woman

"Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! Be nice a little bit."

----Laughed for 3 seconds----

"Ok… how about that one?" Ino pointing at a woman with dark blue lipstick and wears a full red dress.

"Spooooooooooooooooooooky!"

"Hey! Check this out! I think I just found the right girl."

"Where?" Everybody on that table looked around. (Except for Shikamaru)

----Ino and Temari----

"Where?" Ino asked

"Can you see that lady drinking punch?"

"Which one?" Ino whispered

"The one with a black gown."

"Oh… um... isn't that the one working on that article on loosing a man in ten days?"

"Yes and its gonna be fun."

"Yes it will." Ino smirked then grinned foolishly but not much.

----Neji talking again with friends----

"Hey Neji? How about that woman in black?" Temari asked

Neji turned, "Oh… she's hot!"

"Then you may start doing what you have to do."

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Ok so… is it good? I changed some parts of it to make it better. In fact they are all ninjas on this story! Hope you'll like the next chapters. And don't forget to **REVIEW!** Next chapter- Neji's gonna do what a Ninja's gonna do

Ok... let me insert a short fic here...

Its comedy...

Its funny...

Its short...

Its just three words...

So I don't bother putting it on a seperate fic...

Neji Tenten.

Do you want me to type the answer?...

Are you curious?...

Well just guess the answer! Bwaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha-choke-choke-caugh-caugh...

Really... when I was typing the part Bwahahahaha..., my sister choked then coughed again and again. Hehehe ciao!


	3. Neji's gonna do what a Ninja's gonna do

A/N: whoooosh! Thanx for all the reviews I'd got, I really appreciate them! I really am sorry for my bad grammar….. what can I do? Well I don't know right now but I'll try improving it. So let's get on with the story, Ninjhhhaaaaaahhhhh style…….M-m--mu---mhhhuuuuuaahhhhhhhhhahahha hahhahahhahahahaaahhhhahaahhahahahahahahhahahaha-hahah-hahh-hah-hha-ha---ha-ha----ah-----ha---------ah---------ha-------------haa-----------------------------------------------huh? Hehehe no more to say wheeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeehpppp.

Neji's gonna do what a Ninja's gonna do Chapter 3 

"Go get her tiger!" Temari pushing-up Neji's confidence

"Yeah." Neji said while deep inside is excited walking to Tenten. But, oh well, what he looks like is a very cool man walking like in a modeling ramp full of confidence!

Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata 

"Hey." Neji quoted Tenten

"H-hey." Tenten raised a brow then suddenly thought of her job.

"Your so beautiful on that dress."

Tenten looked at herself, "Really? Thanks."

Sakura patched Tenten at her back and said "Good Luck!"

"We'll be at that table." Hinata signaling Tenten that they are living them.

"No! What will I do?" Tenten asked worriedly

Sakura waved goodbye. Say bye-bye to Sakura! 

Tenten tried to relax and breathe deep 3 times…….. then she faced Neji.

Neji, Tenten 

"Are you ok?" Neji asked

"Ya, sure."

They chatted for a few minutes then Neji invited Tenten, "Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"You know…"

"Oh yeah! Sure." Tenten agreed not showing that she doesn't really knew where to go.

When they are in front of two large doors that then Neji asked questioningly "Do you prefer to run, or do you want a ride?"

"Ride.", Tenten said knowing that she has a little shakra left because she had a nightmare the night before and she can't sleep after that.

"Ok"Neji replied

They went outside that then Tenten saw a silver car in front of her.

"Wow!" the letter 'o' is pronounced as the letter 'o' in the word Narut**o**.

"Come on!"

"Huh? Isn't this your car?"

"This is our ride." Neji said like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh… Sure." Tenten said uncertainly.

This so-called 'ride' happens to be a motorcycle. Neji started heating-up the engine. It's engine's sound is the finest from all over Japan, or should I describe it as the finest in the whole world?

Neji gave Tenten a red helmet with some yellowish-orange fire designs. Neji sitted on the front of the motorcycle and said, "Hop on." "Yeah!", Tenten quikly answered.

Tenten is thinking about what Neji said, "Hold on tight.", "Is that an idiom?" Tenten thought silently.

She didn't know the meaning of it until, Neji started riding as fast as a cheetah. He did it on purpose, having a sexy woman grabbed on his tuxedo real real REAL ,as in capital letters, tight. Its worth it!

Tenten's eyes are already as wide as any Chinese could and started screaming a very high note a normal/abnormal girl could do!

**Amonaki Gang**…

Baki, who is currently drunked said, "Wow! That light is so nice, kawaii!"

"What light?" Amon said

"That one cough with the yellow and the blue, wait, sneeze is that red?", said Onaza, the sickly one on their gang.

"Hey! I'm not sickly! I'm just not feeling that good. Ah! Ah,Ah-chooooouuuungggggggggggg…! Complained Onaza, chibi style.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What are you arguing about?", said Ikanoma, their pervert boss, while going out from the so called toilet. a tree nearby 

"Nothing…" they said innocently.

"Wow that girl riding on a motorcycle is hot!", said Ikanoma

"I told you there's light!" Baki said

"Yeah! There is light!" sicky added

"Yeah, there is light but its not blue nor red, its yellow." Amon said

"What are you guys talking about? Its violet!", Ikanoma said pointing at Tenten's underwear which is not currently covered by her sort of flying black gown.

Neji, Tenten 

"Byakugan!" Neji knew that his nerves might explode because of how loud, considering irritating, Tenten's voice is so sadly, he decided to slow down. Tenten's grip loosen. say bye-bye to Tenten's warm hug. "How could you!", Tenten exclaimed, "Its alright, you somehow, sort-of, enjoyed it. But I didn't." Neji showed some of his bad traits ever so lightly.

Neji noticed that Tenten was crying and he doesn't want seeing a woman cries so he didn't even turn over to Tenten while crying. But, how about the voice of Tenten's crying? It didn't go to the garbage, that's the main reason his good hug is destroyed.

Amonaki Gang 

Hey, Hey, Hey!", Ikanoma exclaimed. "What's up with that dude not letting that hot chick's dress fly around?

"Here we go again." Amon whispered.

2 seconds before Neji's motorcycle is IN front as in, IN FRONT of the gang's hanging place. Ikanoma jumped up circulated 3 times and landed on top of the tree, tiptoed.

Bhhohohoooooooouuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, the boooooo sound is the broking sound of the tree considering they are urinating there and the ushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshshshshhhhhhhhh sound is the trumpling of leaves.

"Ouch! OoooOh a hot chick!", Ikanoma started going after the black chick.

Neji noticed that someone is chasing them but he also knew that boosting up his fastness may cause Tenten to cry, and he didn't like that scene earlier.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Readers: Hey, wait a second, Neji is just a tsunin! How the hell did he did that? 

Explanation point: Neji is now 20 years. He, being a genius is now qualified on being a jounin, but its until he realize that he can also be stronger even his rank as a ninja is only tsunin. He doesn't want to teach stupid 12 year old genins. They will just not understand what he says because of how high the level of his words is. Almost every people he knew carry a dictionary with them in case Neji talks to them. And, Neji doesn't like talking a lot. He is just keeping his ideas to himself. But that doesn't explain how the hell he knew kage bunshin! Here we go: Tsunade, the Gamble lady lost on every bet she had on a particular day and her nerves were already pumping with anger that she definitely crave for more gambling. The thing is, she doesn't have cash anymore! Neji, on that exact day visited Tsunade to ask if she could teach him the kage bunshin technique. Hyuuga, which is the richest clan, can solve Tsunade's problem. That explains it. 

Back to the story… 

3 Nejis appeared on the scene, one riding the motorcycle, and the two prepares for battle. Neji 2 ran towards Ikanoma with two hands forming a parallel at his back to lessen friction. Neji 3 got a shuriken from somewhere his tux and striked from above. Ikanoma being a specialist of thai jutsu like Gai, quickly dodged. Amon blocked Neji 2 who was currently running towards Ikanoma. Amon bend his right knee and lets his left leg circulate over Neji 2's Legs. Neji, before hitting the ground managed to tumbling around and reached the ground feet first. Neji 2 quickly got 3 kunais and targeted Amon on the head. Amon dodged but his hair didn't follow that fast that cause it to brake 1 centimeter on the left edge. Amon quickly ran to the salon knowing that his date will come after 20 minutes. Onaza is sick and needs some sleep so he went home. Baki, being drunked thought that he was just watching a video game. Neji 3 who recently failed striking at Ikanoma recovered from Falling into the ground intead of striking Ikanoma. Neji 2 and Neji 3 joined together on striking Ikanoma. Ikanoma, being a coward and also being alone in the field decided to retreat.

All the Nejis catches their breaths and one by one disappeared except for the original Neji.

Tenten who was surely scared of the ugly man running towards them, covered her eyes to Neji's back. She decided to be strong and opened her eyes to see what she can do to help. But, no one was left on the street except them riding the motorcycle. "Is this a dream?" Tenten's last words before she fell asleep at Neji's back.

Done! Do you like this chapter? There's not that many things happened on this chapie but expect for more!

Next chapie : Neji lives on a sort-of condominium owned by the Hyuuga. One of those large apartments is his in-case he likes to be crazy and do a lot of things that he can't do while he is on their mansion. In short, to have privacy.

Reviews!


End file.
